Deserted and Trapped
by Angel Dove1
Summary: Yugi is a slave for Marik, but one day Atemu visits Marik and spots the young beauty. Will he be able to save Yugi from Marik's abuses. abuse, N/C M/M
1. Chapter 1

Alrighty! It's been a while since I wrote a Yugioh fanfic, but I had this carving to use Yami and Yugi. So anyway. I won't be able to update nearly as fast as I did my Prince of Tennis fanfics but I'll go as fast as I possibly can so that no one is waiting too long. Of course I don't own any of these characters, but if I did there would have been a better ending to this series LOL. So anyway onward and forward.

----------------------------

Chapter One

Being a slave, one would wonder why one puts up with all of the "tasks" a person goes through. Yugi sat on the bitter cold floor shivering from the lack of body warmth and heat that his cell neglected. He'd put up with desert nights for five years and the neglect was nothing more than normal. Yugi moved his legs again, attempting to find the warmth, but no matter which positioned he sat chained to the wall, he was freezing while sitting on the floor.

He flexed his hands again, attempting to keep the blood flowing in them even though they are suspended above his head. He put his head back against the wall, wishing he could sleep just for a few more hours, but he knew better. He had a suspicion that someone would come into his room while he rested. Even though nightly visits are rare right about now, that never meant that he was pure.

Just as he closed his eyes for a second, the door swung open revealing a tall man with spiky blond hair. The man cut his hands loose and lifted him up. "Cold in your tunic?"

"No, sir. Thank you for asking," Yugi commented, knowing better than to tell him the truth. He hated being so nice to Marik. To him this man deserved no respect.

Marik pulled on Yugi's hair and yanked his head back. "I have a very special guest blessing me with his presence today. You know how to act." Marik kissed Yugi and pushed him away. "Get cleaned up. He'll be here soon."

Marik walked out of the room and slammed the door behind him. Yugi wiped his mouth and moved over to his closet. He wondered who this special guest was and how glamorous he should make himself. He reached in and grabbed his only clean white tunic and his gold jewelry. He figured he wouldn't get dressed until he cleaned up using the well in the front of the house.

Yugi played with his spiky blond bangs, wishing he could figure out why he naturally had tricolor hair. Yugi walked upstairs from the cold basement that he called his room. Once he entered, he realized that the house looked beautiful compared to what it normally looked like. He wondered who this person was that would cause Marik to clean up and not have Yugi do it.

Yugi moved to the kitchen only to see what type of food and wine he would have to serve this guest. Just as he turned back around to move over to the door, he became face to face with a crimson eyed beauty. Awestruck, Yugi babbled incoherently his apologizes. "No need to, Little One," the man assured him. "And who might you be?"

"Atemu, how did you get back here?" a voice shouted from the doorway. "Come, come. Our entertainment has arrived?"

"Marik, you didn't have to. I was only coming to ask you a few questions about my father's tomb."

"Come now don't be so modest. It's very rare that you visit me. I would like you to have a good time. Maybe you'll visit me more often," Marik chuckled, giving Yugi a glare that he knew all too well. Atemu caught the slight depressed looked that passed over the young one's face. Unfortunately, it wasn't his say in what happens in Marik's house even though he was the pharaoh.

Atemu sighed and followed Marik out of the door. "Who's your young friend?"

"You shouldn't worry yourself with servants."

"Servant? What happened to your other one. Malik wasn't it?"

Marik turned his gaze away from Atemu to start their entertainment. "He's still around. He's out right about now."

"I see. Marik, you know that I hate dancing girls. It's so degrading."

The girls danced around Atemu striving for his attention, but he pulled away from them. "If you don't start liking them people would think you prefer men over women."

"Who cares what people think. It's my private life. Maybe I should come back another time to ask my questions. You seem busy." Atemu rose from his seat. The women whined in disbelief that their charms weren't working on him. Marik hid his smile of triumph about bothering Atemu so much that he would leave faster.

"I didn't mean for you to feel unwelcome. Let me make sure your horses are watered and ready for your journey before you leave." Marik rose and walked towards the front of his house followed closely by Atemu. Marik wanted to get the pharaoh out of here as quick as possible before he noticed Yugi even more than a quick glance. He was earlier than normal and didn't have the time to hide him.

The sight that befell on the young pharaoh's eyes as he walked outside was enough to cause his heart to flutter between pity and concern. Yugi leant over the edge of the well, attempting to reach the bucket that was just out of his reach. What bothered Atemu the most were the red scars that lined the young one's pale bare back. As Yugi reached further his dirty Egyptian kilt crept up his legs, revealing bruises along his thighs. "He looks as if he's been abused," Atemu thought.

Marik caught Atemu's gaze and smiled at him trying to reassure him that everything was okay. "Wait here, my pharaoh, and I'll retrieve your horse." Marik moved over and grabbed Yugi's arm, making sure he showed his kindness and grabbed the bucket for Yugi.

Once the two were out of sight, Marik slammed Yugi against the side of his house. "I thought I told you to clean up and become presentable."

"I-I was, Master."

Marik twisted Yugi's wrist back and broke it with relatively inhuman ease. Yugi started to scream, but was silenced by Marik's hand. "Get the pharaoh's horse and don't you dare show that you're hurt."

Yugi stifled a cry, nursing his wounded wrist and ran off to get the beautiful white horse, standing in the back of the house, grazing on the small patch of grass.

Yugi found it difficult to steady the horse using his left hand instead of his right. He nearly had the horse around the front when it got loose and took off running. "Oh no," he whined and ran after it, ignoring the pain in his wrist, knowing that he would feel worse pain if his master found out that he lost the pharaoh's horse.

Yugi tripped over his own feet and fell, but not before the horse suddenly stopped in front of him. The pharaoh walked around the horse and approached the young man attempting to get up. Atemu helped him, but accidentally wrapped his fingers around Yugi's broken wrist causing him to cry out in pain. "I'm very sorry. Did my horse do that to you?"

"No. I-"

"Yugi!" Marik shouted, walking over to him. "I apologize, my pharaoh."

"It's not his fault, Marik. No need for apologizes. My horse is very stubborn. You should have his wrist checked out. It might be broken from him trying to hold onto the horse."

"I will."

Atemu got up on his horse. "I'll be back tomorrow sometime after the noon sun to talk about my father's tomb. Would that be better?"

"Much better. Thank you." Atemu tapped his horse and rode off with his usual guards.

Marik turned to Yugi. "Your punishment will be slow tonight. Go to your room and wait for me." Yugi bowed his head in defeat. He knew this was coming.

---------------------------------

And that's chapter one! YAY! Thank you so much for reading please review!

Angel Dove


	2. Chapter 2

Everyone is so kind! Just for being kind I'll update fast. I find it easier to write these chapters if I know that people really love it. Thank you!!!!! Anyway let's have a little fun with this one. Something original huh and something so unlike me. I'm willing to try something new. Never wrote romance with suspense without going into the kidnapping aspect. Alright let's get started.

BIG WARNING: This chapter does contain severe rape and abuse. If this topic bothers you please do not read the beginning of this chapter. About halfway through I'll have it done and over with. You'll see the separation.

----------------------------

Chapter Two

Marik grabbed Yugi the second he walked through the door and slammed him up against the wall. "You knew that Atemu would become suspicious about this, but yet you didn't listen to me!"

He crushed the smaller one into the wall not caring about the wrist he broke earlier. "M-master, I-I was doing what you said," Yugi said, attempting to keep the pain from seeping through his voice.

Marik grabbed his hair and pulled it back. "You purposely took your time and worst of it you were outside with your tunic off. I told you to keep your back covered at all times."

Yugi put his head back as far as he could to alleviate the pain. "I'm sorry," he whined. Tears welled in Yugi's eyes over the fear of becoming like Malik who lied unconscious in the room next door. The last time that Marik was this angry, Malik was beaten so badly that he now remains unable to wake from whatever nightmares he sees.

Marik flipped Yugi around and pushed him until his head was on the floor. "Master, please, no! I promise I'll be better. I promise," Yugi whimpered and pleaded. He attempted to move away, but Marik grabbed his hips and pushed him further into the ground.

"You should have thought of this before you misbehaved." Marik drove into Yugi without any preparation. Yugi screamed and tears rolled down his cheeks. Everything stung and hurt. He could barely focus on breathing. His mind was whirling with many different emotions and attempted not to focus on the pain. Marik sunk his nails into Yugi's back and pulled them the entire way down. Yugi unleashed another scream, but it fell short as he gasped for breath and coughed. His throat had enough, and he resorted to hiccups.

His mind swirled in and out of darkness. The last thing Yugi felt was a sting of hot pain before his body collapsed to the world of darkness. "Mother," he softly mumbled, closing his eyes. Marik got up and kicked him obviously angered that his slave fell unconscious.

"You'll get more punishment later." Marik walked out of the room not even bothering to move Yugi or tie him up like he always did. He knew that the young man would be unconscious for a long time. He slammed the door shut, locking it before he walked over to check on his other slave. It was months ago since Malik fell into this coma. Every night Marik would check on him, but his first slave never moved. He couldn't even understand why Malik was still living when he hasn't eaten or drank anything. Something was odd about the state he was in, but he didn't care. To him Malik was a thing of the past. His new slave was becoming more and more enjoyable since he got him two weeks ago. Yugi was a lot easier to control and train than Malik, but he wasn't objecting. Soon Yugi would be ready to be rented out at night. Once the boy learned how to cope with the pain and not faint at the end, he would have clients lined up for miles willing to pay any price to taste the pale beauty he had. Marik laughed to himself and shut Malik's door before moving to his own bedroom. "He lasted longer this time," Marik commented.

-----------------------------

The next afternoon Atemu arrived at Marik's house promptly on time. He barely had any sleep the night before too concerned about the servant Marik had in his custody. He never felt this concern for a servant before. There was something about Yugi's beauty that kept him in Atemu's mind. "Greetings, my pharaoh," Marik's voice cut into Atemu's thoughts.

"Hello, Marik. Ready to answer my questions today."

"Of course. Come in." Marik held open the drape that he called his door for the pharaoh and his guards. The two sat around a table already set up with various fruits and a goblet of wine was ready for Atemu. One of his guards naturally picked the cup up and tasted it before allowing his king to drink from it.

"No servants today?"

Marik hid his disgruntled face. "Malik is taking Yugi to get his wrist healed. I didn't want to go with him because I wanted to be here for your arrival."

Atemu wrapped his fingers along the base of the cup and thought for a few minutes, wondering why Marik waited until this morning to send Yugi to a healer. He was disappointed that he wouldn't be able to see Yugi again, but he thought if he wasted enough time the two would arrive back. "About my father's tomb. I would like to make sure that it's secured."

"Of course, my pharaoh. Why wouldn't it be?"

"I've been receiving reports that tomb robbers were seen around it. Seto witness it himself," Atemu commented, seeing a slight nod coming from the tall ash blond man.

"Is that so? Well if it would put you at ease, I could always reinforce the magical barrier around the entrance."

"That would be advisable. I've seen Bakura sneaking around the tomb as well," Seto commented.

"You seen Bakura, but you didn't capture. That's new."

"Do not insult my advisor," Atemu hissed before Seto could throw in his own comment.

"I was just saying that maybe I wouldn't have to keep enforcing the barriers if your men would capture Bakura. I was implying nothing else, my pharaoh."

Atemu rose. "That was all I needed. Thank you, Marik," Atemu politely said not trying to gain Marik as an enemy.

"Are you sure you needed nothing else?"

"No, good day, Marik." Atemu quickly exited the house followed closely behind by Seto.

"My pharaoh, what is bothering you?"

"I want you to take the guards and return to the palace. I'll join you later."

Seto walked beside him. "I cannot leave you unprotected."

"I will be fine. Go. That's an order." Seto bowed and took the guards away from Marik's house. Atemu didn't have a good feeling about what happened to the young servants in Marik's house. He wanted to make sure they were okay before he returned to the palace.

Several days passed, but Atemu didn't see any signs of Malik or Yugi walking around the house. He returned to the palace only a couple times so he couldn't be absolutely sure that they were hurt. Just as Atemu was about to return to the palace, he saw Yugi carefully walking out of the house. "Be quick," Marik shouted. With a pained expression, Yugi walked down the road slightly. Atemu knew that there was a small pond not far from the house so he guessed that was where the young man was heading.

He felt pity that Yugi could barely make the journey, but he was grateful that his wrist looked healed. It no longer had the hideous bruise mark and judging by how Yugi was using it, the wrist seemed healed. As Yugi began to undress, Atemu noticed the dried blood on his thighs and back. He was right; Marik was abusing his servants. He moved out of the shadows and walked over to Yugi as the young man eased himself into the water. "Little One, what has happened to you?"

Yugi jumped a half a mile up before turning and noticing Atemu. Yugi shook and turned his gaze away from the pharaoh. "I-nothing, my pharaoh," he finally managed to say.

Atemu shed his clothes and got into the water with the frightened servant. "You and I both know that's a lie."

The pharaoh continued to advance on Yugi as he fought between the two scenarios. If he betrayed Marik and told the pharaoh the truth, he would more likely end up like Malik. But, then if he lied to the pharaoh, he could be killed. He was frightened of Atemu and backed away from him. "I'm fine, my pharaoh." Yugi settled with not saying anything more than that.

Atemu didn't wish to push anymore so he settled on trying to ease the young man. "You don't have to be afraid of me." Atemu gently put his hand on Yugi's shoulder and ran his fingers slowly down his arms. Yugi shook more. What could Atemu want from him? "Turn around."

Yugi did as he was told and braced himself for what he knew was coming. Or what he thought was coming. What the young man didn't expect was Atemu's soft fingers washing the blood from his back. Yugi eased completely happy that he wasn't going to have to endure sex so soon after the severe beating he got. Atemu's strokes were hypnotic and calming. Yugi closed his eyes, enjoying the gentle feeling that he forgot was real.

"I'm going to clean your thighs now," Atemu whispered into Yugi's ear. The soft voice aroused Yugi and he jerked.

"I-I can do it myself it's okay." He pressed himself into the slight slope of pond, attempting to hide his arousal.

"I'm sure it'll hurt for you to reach there. Don't worry. I won't hurt you . I promise." Yugi bowed his head slightly. That wasn't what he was worried about. As the pharaoh washed Yugi's legs under the water, Yugi felt his member twitch. This feeling was new to him, and he craved for more. His cheeks blushed, and his body leaned more into Atemu, forgetting about what he was trying to hide, but trying to get more of the gentle touch.

Atemu smiled as he noticed what Yugi was trying to hide from him. He dropped his hand back into the water and slowly traced his way up Yugi's inner thigh and gentle over his arousal. Yugi gasped but didn't move away. In fact, he moved closer to the pharaoh. Seeing this as a good sign, Atemu lifted Yugi up and set him on the edge of the pond. He kissed the top of Yugi's erection. "W-wait. W-what are you doing?" Yugi finally formed speech through his lips.

"Relax," Atemu purred, wrapping his mouth completely around Yugi's member. Yugi gasped and started to breath heavier. He clenched the grass below him never feeling such a wonderful sensation. It felt so good that he never wanted it to end. He couldn't believe that such an act could feel so wonderful. The pharaoh had placed him in heaven. Yugi felt his body tense for a second before Atemu released him, allowing him to spill his seed along the shore and water. Yugi continued to breath heavily.

"I told you everything would be okay." Yugi turned his head and gazed up at the pharaoh climbing out of the water. Water dripped from his tan chest sparking more feelings inside of him. "Now, now don't look at me that way. You don't want to let Marik know something happened."

Yugi jerked up and grabbed his clothes. "Oh, gods." He dressed himself quickly and started to walk off.

"Wait, Yugi! How often do you come here?"

"E-every other day, my pharaoh."

"I'll meet you here again, Little One."

Yugi blushed. "Why are you doing this?"

"A beauty like you doesn't deserve the abuse Marik is giving you." Atemu ran his fingers through Yugi's hair. "Meet me here again."

"I'll try. Master must approve of it first." Yugi smiled softly. "No one's really cared about me since my parents gave me to Master." Yugi ran off before Atemu could say or do anything more. The feeling of what they just did still lingered on his body, but he felt better knowing that in a couple of days he'll meet the crimson eyed pharaoh again. "What is this I'm feeling?" Yugi thought entering into Marik's house.

-----------------------------------

LONGEST CHAPTER EVER cheers Thank you thank you. I hope you enjoyed it. Thanks for reading please review.

Angel Dove


	3. Chapter 3

Boy do I love all of you!!!! Every time I get a review in I get inspired to write more and more and I don't know where I'm pulling off these chapters. Don't ask me how long this would, but I have several things planned so let's not keep anyone waiting. Onward to the next chapter!

WARNING: Play section between Marik and Yugi not too graphic. Then Yugi has a bad mouth towards the end. Well just one word.

-------------------

Chapter Three

Yugi walked carefully back into the house hoping that less time passed than he thought. Marik stood at the entranceway linking the dining room to the kitchen. "So you took longer than normal."

"I'm sorry, Master." Yugi bowed his head and tried to avert his eye contact with the man.

Marik walked over to Yugi and ran his fingers down his cheek. "You're not cheating on me now are you."

Yugi took a step back and made eye contact this time. "No, Master. I wouldn't dream of it."

Marik slipped his hand under Yugi's kilt stroking his member. "Then why are you hard and sticky?" Yugi's heart skipped a beat as he fought with the memories of his time with the pharaoh and keeping his feelings down so he wouldn't moan to the oddly gentle touch Marik was giving him.

Tears stung Yugi's eyes as his body tensed and released into Marik's hand. "Oh you were lonely huh? Lonely without your master there to pleasure you." Swallowing his pride, Yugi nodded, wishing to keep his moment with the pharaoh a secret. Marik bit Yugi's neck, retrieving a slight whimper from the young one's lips. Yugi hated this more than anything. He hated when Marik would go slow and pleasure him. He felt as if his body was betraying him.

Marik pushed Yugi up into the table and made him lie his back down on it. "Such a fitting dessert." Marik undressed him and played with every nerve he could get to excite the young man. Yugi closed his eyes and imagined it was the pharaoh pleasuring his body. He felt his body come alive. But the second it did, Marik backed away. "I've changed my mind. If you want a release, you'll have to do it yourself."

Yugi sat up and slipped his kilt back down. "N-no thank you, Master," he said, trying to get himself out of this situation. He's never once pleasured himself so he wouldn't know how to go about it, but he would have to in order to prove that he wasn't cheating on Marik.

"That wasn't an option. Do it." Yugi swallowed the awful lump in his throat as he reached down and stroked himself. Yugi felt himself come alive again as he slowly pumped himself. He felt horrible that not only did he have to do this in front of Marik, but it was showing his master how much of a novice he was. Marik moved closer and wrapped his hand around Yugi's. "Like this." He began to guide Yugi's hand, refusing to let it go even though Yugi wanted to stop before he was pushed overboard. "Do you feel it? Your body wanting to move in rhythm with the object giving it pleasure. Your hair feels like it's standing on edge and your body twitches as it nears its release," Marik whispered into Yugi's ear. Marik quicken the pace, increasing the friction until he felt Yugi's body release for the second time.

Marik kissed Yugi's neck. "Now you know how to feel the pleasure whenever I'm not around, but always come find me first. I'll send you over the edge anytime you want." Marik was speaking so kindly to Yugi that it frightened the younger man. "You're so cute in the afterglow, Yu-chan."

Yugi gasped and looked up at him. "Malik?" Malik was the only want to ever call him that. "H-how? You're-"

"Shh, Yu-chan. He doesn't know the state that you came in. I managed to take over control in time."

"But, how? How are you doing this?"

"I don't know, but I can't do it often. If you ever get close enough to the pharaoh's advisor, please ask for his help. I have no idea how I got trapped inside of Marik's mind. This is the first time I've ever had complete control. Now go downstairs and pretend like you've been back here for awhile. I'll make a fake memory."

Yugi wrapped his arms around his friend. "Thank you. I promise if I get a chance, I will ask how to free you." Yugi ran off to his room to pretend like he was washing it.

------------------------------

A couple days later, Yugi began to get excited about his next encounter with the pharaoh. But, unfortunately, he hadn't found anything that would be a perfect excuse to go down to the pond. Just as he was about to give up and miss his moment, Marik threw clothes at Yugi while he was sitting in his room. "Malik bled again. Wash those." Yugi felt a sting of pity for his friend. Even stuck in Marik's mind like he was, Marik still couldn't get enough of his body. He wondered if Malik knew what Marik was doing to his body.

Yugi got up and grabbed his spare clothes that he was waiting for an opportunity to wash them before walking down to the pond. It was earlier than their first meeting, but he wondered how long he would have to wait for him. Marik wouldn't expect him back into close to nightfall since Yugi would have to wait for them to dry. He made the mistake of bringing home the clothes wet once. They still had some traces of blood on them and it dripped onto his walkway. The stain of blood is no longer there, but Marik promised that if Yugi ever returned with wet clothes again, that his blood would be the one that fell onto the walkway directly.

Yugi placed the clothes into the water mixing it with the chemical that Marik always told him to use to get the blood out of clothes. "Please don't tell me that's your blood," a voice commented. Yugi jumped from the shock and splashed into the pond. "I'm sorry. I didn't meant to scare you," Atemu said, helping Yugi out of the water.

"It's okay. And, no it's not."

"Who's is it?"

Yugi averted his gaze and remembered his promise he made with Malik. "It's Malik's. I-I don't know what happened, but I remembered waking up in the middle of the night, hearing him screaming. For months he's remained in that unconscious state never waking, but that doesn't save him from Master."

"Are you telling me that he rapes him even though he's unconscious?"

"Master believes that the only way to wake Malik is to put him through that since that is the reason why he fell into that state, but I'm not so sure. The day we…umm you know. I returned home and thought Marik was going to beat me for arriving so late, but he didn't. In fact he was gentle, and I couldn't figure out way until he called me Yu-chan. Malik was the only one to call me that. Apparently, Malik's soul is inside of Marik now. He asked me to talk to your advisor and see if there was any way to get him back to normal," Yugi rambled on not sure why he found it so easy to talk to the pharaoh.

"I will talk to him about this when I get back. In the meantime, are you hurt?"

Yugi shook his head. "I'm fine really." Yugi reached into the water and grabbed the clothes, hanging them up on one of the tree branches.

Just as he finished, Atemu pressed up into Yugi's body. "Is there anything I could do for you?" Atemu ran his fingers up and down the young man's body.

Yugi craved the gentle touch and forgot that the man behind him was the great pharaoh of Egypt. "Fuck me."

Atemu chuckled and slipped his fingers under Yugi's dripping wet kilt. "Well if I'm to do that this must go." Atemu pulled Yugi's clothes off and slipped his finger directly into Yugi's hole. The young man gasped and pressed back along the older man's finger.

Yugi had no idea why he craved for the crimson eyed pharaoh so much, but he wanted to feel him ever since they first touched. "Yes, just like that. Faster my pharaoh."

Atemu bit down on Yugi's neck. "It's Atemu." Unable to feel comfortable about calling his king that, Yugi shook his head and moved his body as close to the pharaoh's as possible. "Call me that, or you get no more."

Yugi whined as Atemu brushed his finger across his sweet spot. Yugi gasped. "Atemu," he whispered really hating this teasing part. Atemu smiled and kissed Yugi's back before entering into the all too willing youth. Yugi unleashed a loud moan as he felt completed. The two shared in their moment until they were both exhausted and refreshed.

"Oh, Atemu," Yugi breathed very content with lying in his arms.

"I promise. I'll find some way to get you free of Marik."

Yugi looked up at him and smiled. "Thank you, my pharaoh." The two continued to lie in each other's arms, watching the clouds float passed. But what they didn't know was the figure standing behind a nearby tree observing them. He growled and walked away.

----------------------------------

-jumps for joy- That's three chapters in three days I'm on a roll!!!!!! Thank you for reading please review. I'm always curious on what people think.

Angel Dove


	4. Chapter 4

So this story isn't going to go on for as long as I thought it would be, but I'll make it a really good next couple of chapters until the end. I guess more likely two or three more depending on how long I make these chapters. Anyway the chapter you all been waiting for is finally here!

WARNING: Beatings but not too graphic you know me

-------------------------

Chapter Four

Yugi walked into Marik's house just as the first hint of nightfall was appearing in the sky. The clothes were all dry, and he spent a wonderful evening with the pharaoh that it made it difficult for him to hide the slight sent of happiness around his soul. But that was not to last very long for he never noticed the shadow that hid behind the tree. Yugi gently placed the clothes downstairs in his room before returning Malik's clothes to his room. Yugi gently ran his fingers along Malik's cheek and smiled. "He will look into it. He promised me." Yugi knelt beside the bed and put his head in his hands. "I think I'm falling for him. He's so gentle and so concerned about not only me but you. He wants to get us out of here." He got up and kissed Malik's forehead. "I wish there was more I could do for you to save you from Master."

Yugi moved out of the room and quietly shut it. He had a strange feeling, noticing that he hasn't run into Marik since he arrived home. Marik was always right at the door as if to inspect him. Yugi sighed and moved upstairs. His stomach started to growl, but he knew better than to just get something to eat. He prayed that Marik would be upstairs and would allow him to eat something. He doesn't remember the last time he peacefully ate anything. Maybe next time he could convince the pharaoh to bring something to eat. Yugi shook his head. "I could never use him like that?" Yugi thought, remembering the day his parents gave him up. He never understood what he could possibly do to make them so angry.

Yugi doesn't remember much about that day besides the fact that his mother wouldn't even look at him while Marik dragged him away. That night he was beaten beyond anything he ever felt, and he could barely moved from it. The pain was so intense that no matter what he did Marik was never pleased by it. The only comfort through it all was Malik's shinning face. The two became close and even supported each other through Marik's abuses. Malik never seemed to lose the light that surrounded him. In fact, Yugi doesn't even know much about how he came to be Marik's slave. That thought pitied Yugi. The two were always together, but Yugi couldn't even ask Malik about his life.

Then came that horrific night when Yugi awoke from his sleep to hear Malik's blood screaming voice. The pain that was in every pitch of his voice was unbearable to even Yugi. Yugi tried several times to get out of his room in order to save Malik, but nothing worked. In the end, he had to listen to Malik's screams as he shook on his bed. That was his most fearful night.

Yugi moved into the kitchen and spotted Marik standing outside tying a piece of parchment to a hawks foot. He quickly adverted his gaze and moved over to the doorway leading to the other rooms. "Yugi!" Marik shouted, grabbing the young man and slammed up against the wall. "It's about time you came home." Marik pulled Yugi into the next room and pushed him down on the chair. "I have a task for you to do tomorrow."

Yugi looked up, wondering what he had planned. "Yes, sir," he commented just wanting to get this over with.

"Tomorrow morning you are going into town. I want you to draw the attention of a certain crimson eyed pharaoh. You are to be his escort for the day, but that night when he brings you to him room, I want you to kill him."

Yugi stood up. "B-but, sir!"

"What's wrong? It's not as if you met him long enough to fall in love with him. Unless you've been sneaking off to see him."

Yugi stared at him in disbelief. "Please don't make me do that."

"You have no choice because if you don't I'll kill Malik. You have a choice. Either you are responsible for Malik's death or you kill Atemu."

Yugi bowed his head. "Please just punish me. I was the one that went to him."

"That is your punishment. Well part of it. You kill the pharaoh tomorrow night. What happens to you after that makes no difference to me. You either stay and have them kill you, or you runaway and live forever alone. But you are not to come back to this house."

Yugi looked so lost. He always wanted to be free of this house, but not the way Marik was proposing. "How would I know that you didn't kill Malik."

"I guess you won't know. Do as you are told." Marik grabbed Yugi's hair and pulled his head back. "If I don't hear that the pharaoh has died in three days, Malik will be the one that dies."

Yugi bowed his head in defeat and nodded. He didn't know what he was going to do, but he didn't want to be the one responsible for anything. Marik grabbed Yugi again and slammed him onto the table. "Now to get you a reason to be in town."

"W-what?" Marik lifted up a knife and stabbed it right through Yugi's right hand. Yugi screamed loudly as his head became fuzzy from the pain. Marik punched Yugi in the face. "Quiet." Marik grabbed Yugi's other hand and stabbed his other hand, holding him to the table. "When I release you tomorrow morning, you are to walk into town to get those healed. After that it's all up to you to get the pharaoh's attention."

Yugi put his head against the table to ease the pain as much as he could. He closed his eyes and thought about what he had to do. He knew Marik was doing this on purpose. Yugi had no idea how he would even get himself to kill the only person he felt safe with after Malik. If he ended up going through with it, he was going to let the guards kill him. A fitting end to everything.

----------------------------

Yugi awake the next morning to the knives being pulled out of his hands. His head felt lightheaded and he could barely move. "Get going," Marik hissed, pushing the young man out the door. Yugi moved slowly through the door not making any eye contact. He slowly dragged his body down the dirt road leading to the city. He could see the palace off in the distance as he contemplated what to do. He didn't even know how he was going to get the pharaoh's attention.

As he entered into town, he stopped off to the healer off in the right side of town. Standing by the door to the small tent like house was a white haired male. He frowned at Yugi noticing the blood on his hands. "Come inside. The healer would be right with you." He smiled brightly lighting up his brown eyes.

Yugi sat down without a word on one of the rugs decorating the floor. A brunette woman sat down in front of Yugi, holding onto his hands very delicately. "My name is Anzu. I need you to take a deep breath and hold it in until I tell you to breath, okay?"

Yugi nodded as she started to sprinkle some herbs on his palms. She said a few things in Egyptian before Yugi felt this intense heat circulating from his hands. "Okay you can breath. So how did this happen?"

"Fell on sharp rocks. Thank you Ms. Anzu." Yugi got up quickly and ran out of the hut before she could say anything or stop him. Yugi moved quickly through the streets and found a dark alleyway in between the palace and a large house beside it. He sat down on the ground and curled up. It was getting closer towards midday, and he hadn't even thought of a way to get the pharaoh to notice him.

Yugi got up from where he was sitting and looked out of the alleyway towards the palace. Two arms wrapped gently around Yugi, causing the young man to jerk. "Easy, Little One."

The voice sent shivers down his spine as he turned around to look at Atemu. He wrapped his arms around the pharaoh, feeling for the first time since last night that everything would be okay. "Atemu," his softly whispered.

"Why are you here?"

Yugi closed his eyes and hid his hands behind Atemu's back hugging him. "I had to see you."

"What about Marik?"

"Don't worry about him." Yugi kissed Atemu's neck, trying to get his attention off his master.

Lust overwhelmed Atemu. This was the first time Yugi was moving on his own without Atemu leading him. The simple act turned him on even more than looking at the young man's face. Atemu reached down and lifted Yugi's leg up pushing him into the wall behind him while his hands stroked his thigh. "You came all the way here to see me," Atemu whispered.

Yugi became lost in the moment not really paying attention to what Atemu was saying, but loving the gentle caresses he was getting. Atemu moved both of their kilts aside so that he enter into Yugi easily. Yugi moaned and put his head against Atemu's shoulder while holding onto the pharaoh. Their pace was slow at first just feeling each other's motion. But, then, they started to move in perfect harmony each wanting more than what the other was giving. Atemu tensed, finally releasing inside of his young mate.

Yugi leaned his full weight into Atemu, letting his tears flow freely. "What is bothering you, Little One?"

He shook his head and clung more to the pharaoh. "Happy tears," Yugi lied. "Please let me spend the whole day with you. All the way until tomorrow morning. Master won't be expecting me for two days. He's at your father's tomb."

Atemu smiled and ran his fingers through Yugi's hair. "As long as it doesn't get you in trouble I'll gladly let you stay by my side."

Yugi forced a smile on his face long enough to convince the pharaoh that he was happy to be here. The truth was he wanted nothing more than to ravish him in every sexual way possible before he finally told Atemu the truth, but he knew that that fantasy would not be played out. He couldn't tell the pharaoh what was going on. For Malik's sake, he had to go through with Marik's plan, but what he didn't understand the most was why Marik wanted the pharaoh dead.

The way Atemu talked to Marik was as if they were friends and have been for many years. He didn't understand what happened that would change everything. "So, Little One, shall I show you my city?"

Yugi bit his lip before turning towards Atemu and smiled. "I would love to." Yugi reached out to Atemu's outstretched hand and walked off with the pharaoh. He had finally came to the decision he was fighting with. Tonight will be the end of not only one life of a great man, but the life of a sinful slave on order to save the life of someone so pure that he survived months without food and water. All that was left was to enjoy this last day of life.

-------------------------

Sorry for the cliffhanger! I'll get started on the next chapter right away so it won't take me too long to get it up. Thank you for reading please review!

Angel Dove


	5. Chapter 5

As promise this chapter wasn't going to take very long. I know you all want to know what Yugi really is going to do so I won't talk forever and hold you back from reading this. Then of course there's how to get Malik back into his own body that needs to be solved. This is the second to last chapter so these two will be relatively long like the previous chapter.

WARNING! Well if you read this story so for then you really don't need this warning. Some sexual activity and it's consensual so don't worry. My favorite two characters will be having fun.

------------------------------

Chapter Five

Yugi and Atemu walked slowly through the streets looking at all the venders selling their goods. Atemu led Yugi over to a cool place in the shadow of a house. "Yugi what happened to your parents?" Atemu asked suddenly.

Yugi moved away from him for a second and stared down at the ground. He hated remembering about his parents, but Atemu wanted to know. "I don't remember much about them. I think maybe the experience is buried deep inside, but I don't want to remember. All I know is when they gave me up to Master my father was no where around, and my mother just left me in his hands. At first I thought Marik was just another babysitter, but when they didn't come back for me, and he started his abuses I lost it. I think that was when I locked all my memories about my childhood. I didn't want him using them to make things ten times worse."

Atemu wrapped his arms around him. "I'm sorry, Little One. I didn't mean to bring up bad memories. I didn't realize that Marik was so horrible to his servants, and I've known him for years. I never even noticed with Malik."

Yugi frowned. "Malik is completely different from me. He never showed that he was in pain or hurt in any way. Somehow he could mask it all and live a normal life. When people were around, he could make it seem like Marik and him were best friends. But what I admired most of all was that he never had any outside wounds. I've seen once what Marik did to him, but the next morning he was healed. I thought at first Marik was healing them at night, but then I found out that Malik does it on his own. I snuck out of my room after Marik whipped Malik severely. I was going to wash his wounds, but as I opened the door, I saw a blue glow around him, and his wounds closed."

Atemu squeezed Yugi. "Don't think that he's a god because that's what I'm sensing from you. The blue glow is ancient magic. I'm surprised someone like him would know. That would explain about how Malik is able to survive months in his coma. Let's go to my palace. Seto can inform you better on this subject."

Yugi sighed in relief happy that someone else would know about Malik's condition if anyone found him. At least he could save one person. His guilt took a hold of his soul, and he stopped for a moment looking up at the entranceway to the palace. Atemu looked back, noticing that Yugi wasn't following him. "Don't worry, Little One. No one will harm you here. I promise."

The two walked into the courtyard as people started to instantly walk around them. "Oh, what a cute little boy, my pharaoh," a few people commented.

"Now, now, ladies and gentlemen, don't flunk him. He scares easily." Atemu wrapped his arm around Yugi's waist and led him into the palace. They walked through the hallways, confusing the young man. He knew that even if he wanted to try to escape afterwards he wouldn't be able to find his way out.

Atemu opened the door to Seto's study and walked in. "Seto, got a question for you."

Seto looked up from his book and instantly down on Yugi. "No, you can't keep him."

Atemu glared. "Don't tease like that. You'll scare him. And that wasn't my question."

Seto folded his hands together and leaned his head against them. "Are you going to hold me in suspense?"

"Marik has a servant that could use the ancient heal. From what I hear, his servant has fallen into a coma during an intense beating and has yet to awaken. It's been months. How do you wake him?"

Seto got up and walked over to his bookstand, taking down a few books. "It all depends on his power level and experience. Then you have to factor in exactly what his was going through at the time. He could have subconsciously trigger his power to start healing him and then merged with the spirit of the man doing it. Then in that case, you would have to figure out a way to remove that man's spirit to unlock the hidden spirit. And after that he should be able to put his own spirit back in his body. Understand?"

Atemu looked at him obviously confused. "Come again?"

Seto sighed and gave Atemu a book. "You're talking about Marik and Malik right? Say for example Marik was I don't know umm. Say he was breaking Malik's wrist. Malik could have automatically started to heal it which would unleash that blue glow around him, right? Well, everyone has something like that around them. So Malik's glow mixed with Marik's and he ended up becoming one. What you have to do is seal one of the glows so you could access the other one. After that you could put it back to normal."

Atemu looked down at the book. "Sounds easy but hard. How do you separate the two spirits."

"Malik took control once," Yugi commented instantly blushing when the two stared at him.

"Sealing. I'm sure Malik has a strong power if he's able to take control of Marik. He could seal Marik for a few seconds and then jump back to his own body. He would just have to be told how to do it," Seto finished. "So, what happened to Malik."

Atemu looked back at Yugi. "He's never really told me. I could get a suspicion. Yugi, tell us."

Yugi fidgeted and stared at the floor. "Did Marik rape him?" Seto asked, watching as Yugi moved away from them and wrapped his arms around himself. "I take that as a yes. My pharaoh, you can't keep Yugi here if he belongs to Marik. It could led to a war."

"Don't worry. Yugi informed me that Marik is at my father's tomb for the next couple of days. That should give us plenty of time to figure out a plan to get those two out of his control."

"Why don't you just buy them?" Seto commented, returning to his desk. Yugi's stomach churned, and he backed away further, hitting into the bookstand by the door.

Atemu frowned when he noticed Yugi backing away. "They both deserve to be free. And, what makes you think he'll sell them? Seto, can you find a way?"

"I will try, my pharaoh."

Atemu led Yugi out of the room and shut Seto's door before holding Yugi against the wall. "Did he sell you before?"

Yugi shook his head. "Malik. Just for a night at a time. He said that he would start that with me soon."

Atemu sighed and led Yugi down a few more hallways until he opened up a door leading to a huge bedroom. The bed sat in the center of the room decorated with various colors and gold. Yugi looked around the room at all the statues and furniture that lined his room. Yugi's eyes fell on the knife lying on the dresser by the bed. "His last defense against people who sneak into his room to assassinate him," Yugi thought as he sat down on the bed.

"You're not here just for sex, Little One. I'm sorry for making you think you were." Atemu slowly undressed as he got into a purple tunic. He took off all his gold jewelry and placed it in a box. Yugi swallowed the lump in his throat as he hid the dagger beneath the pillow. He propped himself up on the bed and let his one leg slip down and folded his other leg to hold his balance. He knew how to spark a sexual encounter with his constant "lessons" from Marik. "I wish to-" Atemu stopped quickly, looking at Yugi who licked his lips. "What did I just say? You're not here just for sex." Atemu smirked. "But if you want it that badly."

Atemu leaned over the bed and kissed Yugi deeply. His hand slid up Yugi's thigh as he eased himself onto the bed. Yugi closed his eyes, letting the pharaoh do what he wanted. Atemu kissed down Yugi's body as he pushed Yugi's legs apart. Yugi reached under the pillow for the dagger, pulling it just as Atemu slid his member into his mouth. Yugi squeezed his eyes shut. "I'm sorry," he whispered as he gripped the dagger tighter and lowered it towards Atemu's back.

Atemu reached up and grabbed his wrist, twisting it so the dagger would fall to the floor. "That's close enough." Yugi whimpered and sat there in a mix of feelings that he couldn't decipher. Finally, the tears fell down his cheeks. What he didn't expect was Atemu wrapping his arms around him. "I heard your thoughts when I first met you in town. Now I have a reason to lock Marik up. He just tried to assassinate me."

"But he didn't! It was me!"

Atemu rocked the young man back and forth. "He didn't give a choice. You were saving a life. Calm down, Yugi. Let's get some rest for tomorrow you'll be free of him."

Yugi pushed Atemu away, wrapping his arms around his legs. "How could you trust me just like that?"

Atemu sighed and pulled him back into his arms. "Don't worry, Little One. I felt how much pain it was causing you."

"H-how?"

"That is my ancient power. Now calm down. Everything will be fine." Yugi lied back down on the bed and tried to pull himself out of Atemu's embrace but didn't succeed. He sighed and decided it would be best to let the pharaoh do what he wished. Somewhere deep down inside of him he was happy that Atemu stopped his attack. Even though it would have sacrificed Malik's life, he couldn't even think of taking the life of someone he truly loved. Yugi flipped over and stared up at Atemu's crimson eyes.

"Perhaps I do love him more than I originally thought," Yugi thought and closed his eyes. Atemu smiled kissing his forehead. He stared out the door leading to his balcony.

"Marik is going to be dearly for what he did," Atemu vowed silently.

------------------------------

One more chapter left. This is actually going the way I originally planned instead of me changing things as I go. Thank you all for reading please review

Angel Dove


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks Ivory you are right! Sorry sorry I shouldn't have wrote that when I just woke up. Usually I'm better at checking what I wrote. Anyway I would like to take this opportunity to thank you all for sticking with me even though this was shorter than my other stories. As for if I'm going to write another Yugioh fanfic. Probably I just have to think of a better plot than this one. Maybe I'll be able to get it longer. It might take me about a week or less depending on how fast it comes to me. If you guys have anything you would like to see in a Yugioh fanfic I'm willing to hear and then see if I can pull it off. Anyway let's get onto the next chapter which I'll post the last line from the previous chapter to make it right. Thank you gain Ivory.

----------------------------

"Marik is going to pay dearly for what he did," Atemu vowed silently.

---------------------------

Chapter Six

Yugi woke the next morning to Atemu soft breathing. He sat gently up and pulled his legs against his chest. If there isn't news of Atemu's death by tomorrow then Malik will die. Yugi moved carefully off the bed and sat down on the floor next to the dagger that he dropped last night. He ran his fingers along the golden hilt, tracing the various jewels. Gliding his fingers down along the blade, he winced as it cut his finger. He's never felt happiness before Atemu; not that he can remember. But, he was forced to end his happiness to live a life a solitude.

Lost in his thoughts, he didn't notice Atemu carefully watching him. Atemu understood the difficult decision that Yugi had to make in order to save a life, but what bothered Atemu the most was Yugi didn't even hesitate to think of taking his own life. That action worried him, and he made a mental note to watch Yugi until this whole affair was over. Atemu reached down and rubbed Yugi's back, causing the young man to jerk. "Shh. It's just me," Atemu whispered, slipping off the bed to wrap his arms around him. "Please don't think like that. Your life is more important than you think. I want you here with me so please don't abandon me."

Yugi picked the dagger up and put it in Atemu's hand before sticking his bleeding finger in his mouth. "Thank you, Little One. Now, how about some breakfast?" Yugi shook his head and curled his legs up. "You have to eat something."

There was a knock at the door before Seto entered. "Alright here's the plan." Seto set his millennium rod down on the bed. "I believe this could help in controlling Marik's mind. If everything goes right we can seal Marik with the rod and free Malik. The only problem is I don't know how to free Marik from it."

"Who says he has to be freed?"

"If you are planning to seal him inside of the rod then we would need your strength and Malik would have to keep the rod. Would you trust a servant with the rod?"

"Malik has been looking for a way to get rid of Marik. I highly doubt he'll ever use the rod for fear that Marik might escape," Yugi whispered.

"Plus we can have Malik stay here at the palace where we can keep a careful eye on him."

"He won't do anything to betray you, my pharaoh. If he does then you can hold me responsible," Yugi mumbled. Seto looked at him and then at Atemu confused on the sudden change in the young man.

"Stop thinking like that. I'm not going to kill you, and I don't want you killing yourself!"

Seto leaned down and placed two fingers on Yugi's forehead, causing him to fall into a deep sleep. "What happened?"

"Marik ordered him to kill me or else he was going to kill Malik. Now all he could think of is killing himself."

"My pharaoh, that's a direct threat on your life. Marik and Yugi will be held accountable."

"That is why I'm trusting you not to say anything. You should have heard his thoughts. He was going to kill me than kill himself, but he first thought of what all of you would have done to him. He was trying to figure out what would cause him the most pain." Atemu ran his fingers through Yugi's hair as he placed him on the bed. "Will he sleep long?"

"Until sundown."

"We have until then to get back here. Let's go." Atemu changed his tunic quickly and left his room, turning to the guard. "The young one in there is not to be hurt. Watch him carefully. Make sure he doesn't hurt himself if he wakes up." The guards nodded as they entered into his chambers.

"My pharaoh, you shouldn't tip Marik off that you know what's going on. You should dressed accordingly."

"That's not the plan." Atemu messed his hair up and used the mud outside of his palace to put dirt on his skin. "I'm hoping to make him think I'm Yugi at first glance. That way I can protect Yugi from people getting suspicious."

Seto nodded and got up on his horse. "Well then let's treat you like a traitor. I'm sorry to do this to you, my pharaoh." Seto tied his hands together and put a blindfold over his eyes. "If he can't see your eyes maybe you have a chance. I just hope he doesn't notice the height difference."

"I'll slouch. Wrap something around my legs." Seto grabbed a blanket and tied it tightly around his waist so it wouldn't fall off. He tapped the horse and rode off towards Marik's house.

Seto pulled to a stop and walked up to Marik's house. "Marik!" he growled entering the house.

Marik glanced up at him and stood. "What can I do for you, Seto?"

"I'm here to inform you that your slave has killed the Great Pharaoh, Atemu. He is to be put to death tomorrow. I brought him here so you can have one final comment with him."

Marik put on a sad expression and got up without saying a word. He was angry that Yugi ended up getting caught. "Will you give me a private moment with him?"

"Of course, but I'll be watching."

"Understood." Marik approached the horse and placed his hand on Yugi's arm. "I thought I told you not to come back here. I don't care if you were forced. But I give you credit for killing that nosy pharaoh. Don't worry Malik still lives, but you won't after today."

Atemu growled under his breath while he loosened the ropes around his wrist. He grabbed for the sword attached to the horse's side and held it out in front of Marik, pulling his blindfold off. "Nosy am I?"

Marik growled and took a few steps back. "The brat didn't kill you after all. That's a shame." Marik reached for a dagger in his waist when he felt something press against the back of his head. He froze. Atemu slipped off the horse and started to mumble spells in Egyptian.

"W-what are you doing?" Marik stuttered, trying to step away from the two men.

"Sealing you." A yellow aura glowed around Marik as his soul was pulled out of Marik's body. Surprising the men, Marik's body began to fade. "Oh no," Seto commented.

"Why is his body fading?"

"I don't know, my pharaoh." The two watched until there was nothing left but a blue light. There was nothing they could do to stop it. The light shot through the air and into the house.

"Do you think that was Malik's soul?"

"Let's go in to see." As the two started to head to the back of the house, the rod started to glow and float out of Seto's hand. "Shit."

The two ran off after the road and stopped suddenly, watching it fly into the Malik's hands. "Thank you, my pharaoh."

"Malik?" Atemu cautiously approached him.

"Yes. Tell me Yugi is okay."

"He's fine. He's sleeping in my chambers."

"Good." Malik smiled and gripped the rod. "Take good care of him."

"Wait. What are you going to do?" Atemu asked, getting closer to him.

"Marik has destroyed your father's tomb's defenses. I'm going to fix them before Bakura can get to it. When I finish cleaning everything up that he destroyed, I'll come to the palace. Don't worry I won't betray you. You got me out of this hell hole along with Yugi. Now go to him. Make him feel the love he deserves, my pharaoh." Malik bowed and walked off.

Atemu glanced at Seto who just nodded. Upon seeing that the sun was starting to set, Atemu ran towards the horse and jumped up on it. "Come on, Seto. I need to get back there and make sure he's okay." The two road quickly back to the palace.

The second they walked in Atemu felt something strange. Something wasn't right. He ran off to his chambers to see the two guards wrestling with Yugi who held a sword at his side. "Yugi!" Atemu shouted as he pushed his guards away and grabbed the sword by the blade not caring that he cut his hand as well. "Marik is dead. Malik is alive. Calm down please."

Tears ran down Yugi's eyes as he notice the blood on Atemu's hands. He dropped the sword and curled up. "I'm sorry. I don't deserve you," Yugi whispered.

"Please don't talk like that. I love you. I want you to stay with me."

Yugi stared up at him. "W-what did you say."

Atemu smiled and hugged the young man. "I love you. Please stay with me." Curling up into Atemu's arms, Yugi closed his eyes. Atemu motioned for his guards and Seto to leave. He kissed Yugi and picked him up setting him on the bed. "Will you stay with me?"

Yugi smiled for the first time in a long time. "As long as you will have me."

Atemu smirked and slid his fingers up Yugi's thigh and moved his kilt up. "I'm going to ravish you more than I ever did."

Yugi laughed. "Do your worse," he taunted, feeling strangely better as if being with the pharaoh made everything feel alright. Atemu rolled Yugi over and placed him on top of himself.

"I plan on it, Little One."

-----------------------

Okay I think if I can think of a good plot for the sequel I'll do that. Thank you for joining me on this little adventure and I'll see you all next time. Please review.

Angel Dove


End file.
